Don't Jump
by niki839037
Summary: Roxas hates himself and can't stand living any longer. When he finally jumps, will he survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Nikki here! ^^ New story, again. Lol. Anyways, I got inspired and was all like: "I will pwn this new story!" And so, yeah. Please review, enjoy, and check out my profile after! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_He was looking over the edge, contemplating what it was he was about to do. There was nothing for him here. No one to love him or for him to love. Who would love an ugly creature such as him anyways? That's right. No one._

_Roxas was always like this. He always thought of himself as "ugly" or "vile". He never, ever, thought any good would come from him being around. _

_People thought he was averagely smart, self-confident, and one of the best guys there is. But, he never thought the same._

_It was tiring. Trying to pretend to be happy and content. All of his "friends" bought the act. Except for two. But they never said anything. _

_Roxas was finally done. He couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't even have a _home_ anymore. He might as well just get this over with, right?_

_He sighed, taking a tiny step up, onto the ledge. One more small step and a fall later he'd be dead. Blood and body parts splattered everywhere._

_He hated having to make a mess of killing himself. He felt bad for the people who would have to clean himself, or what was left of himself, up off the sidewalk below._

_He carefully looked over the edge to see if anyone was watching or walking below. He was surprised that there were a few people crying and pointing at him, familiar people._

'_They must actually care for me.' Roxas thought as he looked behind him, to make sure no one was opening the door or standing there._

_He was relieved to find out there wasn't and he turned back to face the road below. He thanked all the people he loved in his mind, hoping they would forgive him for this. Hoping they would find the note he left on his desk. Hoping the one he truly loved would be happy once more._

_He took a deep breath, and stepped off the platform. He fell for less then a second when he felt himself hanging by on arm. He slowly looked up, hoping he wasn't holding onto the building or something._

_He was shocked to see the one he loved there, sobbing loudly. He was holding Roxas up by his arm. A tear ran down Roxas's face._

"_A-Axel..." Roxas whispered in a shocked tone. The silence was loud in his ears. Axel shook his head and kept pulling Roxas up, little by little._

"_Roxas, what are you doing?" He screamed, tears running rapidly down his face. Roxas smiled sadly._

"_Trying to rid the world of my horrible self. Why are you holding me up?" Roxas answered. His eyes were foggy, as if he couldn't even see Axel. Axel shuddered._

"_B-Because, Roxas! You aren't horrible! Don't say that...please..." Axel trailed off, he had stopped sobbing but tears and whimpers were coming out almost every millisecond._

"_I'm sorry for saying it, I didn't know it'd offend you. Hey, Axel..." Roxas said, laughing at his first sentence hollowly. Axel nodded quickly, holding on tighter to Roxas's arm._

"_Anything, Roxas. What?" Axel replied sadly. He didn't want his friend to drift away forever._

"_I love you. I have since we met, you know that? Always." Roxas said, truthfully. Axel's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. "And, since I promised to tell you, the ones who gave me the bruises. My dad. I'd tell you more but, I think the world's had enough of me now." Roxas said and lifted his other arm to scratch at Axel's hands on his arm._

"_No! Roxas! Stop! I love you! Don't leave me!" Axel shouted at the insane blond. Tears ran down Roxas's face as he looked up at Axel, shocked._

"_How could you love such an ugly creature like me? I would ruin your perfection..." Roxas spit out. I shook my head._

"_No...you wouldn't! You'd make me even better! If you just came back up and stayed with me!" Axel screamed in sadness. Roxas shook his head._

_I'm sorry, Axel. I don't believe that. I hope you have a good life. I love you. Goodbye." Roxas yanked Axel's hand off his arm and watched Axel get smaller and smaller as he fell. When he was half way down, he frowned. He realized what he just did._

_Roxas is killing himself. He'll never see Axel again. Tear ran out of his eyes as he lifted an arm towards Axel._

"_ROXAS!" Axel screamed in pure despair. Axel was about to jump to when he saw a giant white sheet under where Roxas was falling. He'd...He'd survive!_

_The door behind Axel slammed open and Marluxia ran to Axel and pulled him into a hug. Axel was sobbing on his shoulder._

"_They got here just in time. You did good Axe. He'll survive." Axel nodded and kept crying and clutching to Marluxia. _

_When Roxas hi the white safety net, he blacked out. He had thought he'd died. But, little did he know, he'd wake up in a week to find himself still on earth._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 ~ In The Beginning**_

**A/N: Heyyy guys! ^^ I already got a couple reviews on the prologue and I'm happy about that! This is the official 1st chapter and I'm happy for that! This story is planned out in my head and I love it already! I'd like to apologize for any mistakes in the prologue that I'd missed! I'm sorry for that! ^^;! Thanks! Please enjoy chapter 1!**

**A/N 2: Sorry for how short the chapter is... ^^; But as I promised, I'm going to be updating ALL besides maybe two of my posted stories and I wanted to get them out sooner, to make it by my deadline! D; Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks, enjoy!**

I gripped the shoulder strap of my messenger bag as I walked towards my new high school. Recently, some *cough* _things_ occurred in my old town which is why I decided to move.

I was never really a happy person. I usually didn't talk or smile. Though, those things can be blamed on two deceased adults. I will not go into detail at the moment but I will say this. _Never. Ever._ Trust a Strife.

I shivered and rubbed my hands together, trying to garner some warmth. It was winter at the moment in Radiant Garden and snow covered almost ever inch of land. It _had_ snowed again last night, after all.

I absently grabbed my Ipod and turned up the volume, Dahvie Vanity's voice screaming in my ears. I smiled a little and locked it, putting it safely back in my pocket. I looked up towards the sky, BOTDF's song Believe playing in the background.

Suddenly, I was knocked backwards and I landed, hard I might add, on my ass. I winced where I now sat and clenched my eyes shut.

"Fuck!" I hissed in pain. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at my offender. I knew _someone_ was the cause of my fall. My face suddenly changed from a glare to a shocked face.

The man who bumped into me had emerald green eyes, they were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He also had long, fiery red hair. It was spiked back into a most unique hair style.

While I was checking him out- I mean, looking him over, he was staring into my eyes. The expression on his face was unreadable. It was a mix of amusement, bewilderment, and something else I couldn't figure out.

"Hey, you alright kid?" The teen asked me, lending me a hand. He looked worried, like he'd care if I was hurt by my fall. I sighed and warily took it. He lifted me up easily. He smirked when he noticed how tall I was. I glared again, pouting.

"If you even _think _of calling me short, I'll kick your sorry tall ass." I hissed at the redhead. He chuckled and held his hands up in a surrender.

"Okay, okay." He laughed a little harder, his smile threatening to split his face in two. I couldn't help but smile slightly as well. "So, blondie, where ya headed?" He asked, turning the direction I was going and looking at me through the corner of his eye. I dusted myself off quickly and grabbed my bag from the ground.

"RGHS. Or Radiant Garden High School." I stated and continued walking, past the redhead and towards the school while ignoring the nickname. He quickly ran up beside me and started following. I glanced at him quietly.

"I go there too! You new?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head and grinning. I nodded, reapplying my headphones. He pouted and said something I couldn't hear. I disregarded him, yawning to myself. He sighed and continued waking with me.

Suddenly, my right ear had a pulling sensation and I could only hear my music through my left. I looked to my right to see Axel with one of my headphones in his ear, slightly rocking his head back and forth. I smiled slightly, turing back to my front and continued to walk, closer to Axel then before.

When I first laid eyes on my school, I was truly amazed. It was really big, compared to my old school... It was really pretty! I raised an eyebrow, moving closer to it in a faster pace.

"Woah blondie! You don't need to run! It's not like the school is gonna run away from you!" The redhead joked, elbowing my side. I cringed at the pain, slowing to a stop and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "Hm?" He asked, leaning closer and effectively getting into my personal bubble.

"Listen you _ginger_, I don't even know your name, let alone why you're sticking with me when I'm not really all that interesting. So, why are you still walking with me, talking to me? I don't get it." I stated, hissing out the nickname, not really caring if I hurt the '_poor boys'_ feelings or not. He just smiled.

"Well, I think you're _very _interesting." The redhead winked, causing me to look at him weirdly. "I'm still walking with you because I wanna get to know you better, duh." He also said, as if it were common sense. "And the names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? So, no more calling me ginger, blondie." He finally finished, bowing slightly and smirking up at me. I held back a blush as hard as I could, I swear. But...I'm sure at least a slight tint was on my cheeks. "What's your name?" He asked, standing back up straight. "Or do I have to go on calling you blondie?" He joked. I scowled at him.

"My name is Roxas." I said calmly, trying not to think of the other things he'd said. "And despite what you said, I still deny that I am anything remotely _close_ to interesting. Get to know me better, and you'll understand that." I stated, it was common knowledge after all. No one should _ever_ want to get to know a Strife. Axel, was it?, pouted at me.

"I deny that statement, Roxy." He persisted. I scowled at the nickname. "Why not let me decide if you're interesting or not? Let me see your schedule." He demanded. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket, unfolding it and handing it to the redhead. He smirked. "Well, it seems we have all but two of our classes together, Roxy! That's lots of time to get to know each other!" He exclaimed, grinning at me. I grimaced.

It was going to be a _long _year


End file.
